glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
UTS: What happened next?
Luke Luke graduated from William McKinley and went to New York with Hayley. He parted ways from Emma during his college years and explored dating other girls. He studied at Juliard and eventually ended up landing a role in a broadway production of Hairspray as Link Larkin. He eventually reconciled with Emma after achieving his dream and the two of them settled down and got married in their home town of Lima where Luke now teaches the same glee club he was once in. Drew Drew graduated from William McKinley and set off for Los Angeles with Jade, Lena and Paul where they started off as an ABBA tribute act. Eventually a very famous music producer saw them in a performance and signed them onto a record label, where they created their own music and managed to get a number one album. He and Paul had a very steady relationship and eventually got married with everyone coming back for the wedding. The band still goes strong to this day and Drew is much more confident in who he is nowadays and even started up a support charity for LGBT youth who feel alone and cannot be who they are. Jade Jade graduated from McKinley and set off for Los Angeles with Paul, Drew and Lena where they became an ABBA tribute act. Eventually a very famous music producer saw them in a performance and signed them onto a record label, where they created their own music and managed to get a number one album. Jade and Lena eventually went their separate ways but still remain friends to this day, Jade married a rich socialite and now lives the high life up in LA with her band. Jade started a natural beauty campaign to let girls around the world know that just because you aren't what society deems as correct, that you ARE beautiful no matter what. Emma Emma graduated from McKinley and separated from Luke due to distance and she managed to get into Yale, she majored in English Literature and Theatre Studies and eventually joined Luke in New York and the two reconciled and lived together happily for quite some time until they eventually moved back to Ohio where they married and Emma became an English teacher at McKinley and assisted Luke with the glee club. Hayley Hayley graduated from McKinley and finally made it to New York with Luke. At first times were tough for Hayley, who studied at NYADA. She started off with simple commercials and small theatre performances and built her way up. When Luke received the role in Hairspray, Hayley was more determined than ever and decided that if she was to succeed she had to seal the rift between her and her parents, she reconciled with them just in time for her audition as Elphaba in Wicked, she managed to get the part and her parents came to her opening night and could not have been more proud. To this day, Hayley remains in NY, married to her stage partner who plays Fiyero, the two teach young kids how to sing and act at a broadway school, Hayley sometimes returns to Lima to assist Luke in the glee club. Skyler tba Gina tba Sis tba Kerwin tba Layla tba Tae tba Will tba Max tba Naomi tba Paul tba Trae tba Gareth tba Alison tba Perry tba Juan tba Danny tba Andy tba Jack tba Jas tba Hinton tba Lena tba Sarah tba Principal Sasha tba